Hermione's Little Secret
by ArianaE.McGonagall
Summary: Ron jackass , Hermione day-dreamer , Harry's unopinionated friend , Severus soon-to-be-lover to Hermione , Albus & Minerva old meddling fools & eavesdroppers , and everyone else ignorant of everything . Hope that ya'll love it! A/U.
1. Not Normal!

Dirty Little Secret

By: Freakin Demented Pixie

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter? Umm, not mine. Bummer, & I wanted Professor Severus Snape.

Chapter 1: Not Normal!

Let me know that I've done wrong,

When I've known this all along,

I go around a time or two,

Just to waste my time with you.

Hermione Granger sat in Potions class wondering what potion they would be making during the class, when suddenly the classroom door slammed open, and Professor Severus Snape strutted into the room. Hermione smiled silently, when he started roll call, yet he paused at her name. Hermione noticed that Professor Snape was staring at her intently, but what she didn't know was that she looked more mature for her age. Harry noticed that Professor Snape was staring intently at his friend, but what he didn't know whas why Severus Snape was staring in the first place.

Tell me all that you've thrown away,

Find out games you don't wanna play,

You are the only one that needs to know--

Harry looked around, and noticed that no one else was really paying that much attention to Professor Snape's actions or Hermione Granger's in-actions. He thought to himself, 'Why would Professor Snape be watching Hermione so intently, unless he actually likes her or something to that extent. If he does like her, then there isn't really anything that I can do about it, after all it is her love life or lack thereof.'

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret,

Who has to know?

Hermione stared in Professor Snape's eyes as he gazed intently at her, before he continued with the roll call. Professor Snape finally finished with his roll call, and tapped his wand on the chalk board, before Hermione Granger interrupted him with a question. She said to him, "Professor, I thought that we were supposed to be working on the Calming Draught, not the Sleeping Potion." Professor Snape sneered at Hermione, and said, "I thought that I was the teacher in this class, and 20 points from Gryffindor for questioning your professor."

When we live such fragile lives,

It's the best way we survive,

I go around a time or two,

Just to waste my time with you.

All of the Gryffindors groaned at the loss of points, but Professor Snape continued, "Detention tonight at 9pm with me." Hermione sighed because she knew that she would have to serve the detention unless she wanted more points removed from the Gryffindor House. Hermione sat in class silently wondering what she would have to do to serve the detention with Professor Snape. Professor Snape looked around, and saw that Hermione Granger wasn't paying attention to her potion that was starting to boil-over.

Tell me all that you've thrown away,

Find out games you don't wanna play,

You are the only one that needs to know--

Professor Snape shouted, "Miss Granger, why are you not paying attention to your potion?" Hermione Granger jumped at the sound of his voice, and said, "I'm sorry sir, I thought that it was already time for the third stage of the potion. Professor Snape looked around to make sure that no one else was being irresponsible. Hermione blushed silently, and went back to work on her potions' assignment.

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret.

Who has to know?

Professor Snape smirked as he used his Legilimency on Miss Granger, seeing that Miss Granger was having a fantasy about him. Hermione snapped out of her day-dream as soon as she felt a push into her mind. She realized that it wasn't a good idea to day-dream in class. Professor Snape said to Hermione, "Miss Granger stay after class."

The way she feels inside (inside!)

Those thoughts I can't deny (can't deny!)

These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie!)

And all I've tried to hide

It's eating me apart

Trace this life back!

By the time that the last bell rang for the day, she still couldn't believe that she had just got caught day-dreaming about a teacher by that same teacher. As soon as Professor Snape released his concentration, he smirked at Miss Granger because he saw exactly what she was day-dreaming about, yet he couldn't understand why she would day-dream about him when she knew that he was an excellent Legilimens and Occlumens. What she thought about was extremely inappropriate, especially when it was about one of her teachers, and supposedly the rudest teacher at Hogwarts at that. Hemrione hurried up and finished her potion as soon as she started to replace all of the items in her bag, Professor Snape said, "Miss Granger, need I remind you that I asked you to stay behind after class."

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret).

Hermione sighed and sat down into one of the chairs, even though she really wanted to leave the classroom immediately. "Now Miss Granger, do you realize that you were day-dreaming in my class, which means that you will have to serve another detention," Professor Snape said sternly. Later on that day, Hermione Granger sat in the Gryffindor Common Room reading "Hogwarts A History" for the hundredth time that month, when she realized that she was going to be late for her detention with Professor Snape, so she rushed out of the room down the stairs to the potions' classroom door.

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret,

Dirty little secret,

Dirty little secret.

Hermione sighed and knocked on the door, silently waiting for Professor Snape to answer the door. She figured out that Professor Snape would probably want to talk about her fantasy about him and a certain desk.

Who has to know?

Who has to know?

* * *

Chapter 2: Severus Snape!

Professor Snape sat at his desk grading Potions papers waiting silently for the knock that would announce Hermione Granger's presence to him. He started to become impatient after a few minutes, before he drummed his fingers on the desk wondering where in Merlin's name that girl was. He thought about all of the things that he could have her do to serve the detention, yet his mind wouldn't stop going back to one particular day-dream that Hermione Granger had in Potions. Soon enough though he was startled from his reverie by the knocking on the potions' classroom door.


	2. Severus Snape, What Is Wrong With You!

Chapter 2: Severus Snape, What Is Wrong With You!

Professor Snape sat at his desk grading Potions papers waiting silently for the knock that would announce Hermione Granger's presence to him. He started to become impatient after a few minutes, before he drummed his fingers on the desk wondering where in Merlin's name that girl was. He thought about all of the things that he could have her do to serve the detention, yet his mind wouldn't stop going back to one particular day-dream that Hermione Granger had in Potions. Soon enough though he was startled from his reverie by the knocking on the potions' classroom door.

He said quickly, "Enter!" Hermione Granger runs into the classroom, upon entering she stops in exhaustion. "Sorry I am late Professor Snape," said Hermione. "The reason of your tardiesness is unimportant to me all that matters is that you are present, so I suggest you get to work Ms. Granger," said Professor Snape. "Sir what would you like me to do?" asked Hermione quietly. "Earlier in class a 1st year student, much like your friend Mr. Longbottom, had a potions catastophe thus causing the floor to become covered in ingredients. Luckily the student was near my desk when the accident happened, so no students were hurt," informed Professor Snape.

'Wow, did Snape just so concern for the student body for once? Maybe he is not as bad as everyone thinks. Oh well, I should get to work, Professor Snape sure is staring at me,' Hermione thought. Indeed he was, from the moment Ms. Granger walked in he had noticed her clothing. In fact, her skirt was 2 inchs shorter than regulation allowed and upon further inspection he noticed that the top two buttons of her shirt were missing.

'I guess that happened when she was running in the halls,' Snape thought to himself. Pulling his gaze away from her, he finally noticed that she was just waiting for instructions. "Miss Granger I would like you to scrub the potions off the floor without the use of magic, oh and 10 points from Gryffindor for breaking the school dress code". Hermione was pulled from her thoughts at his words, walked over to the cabinet to gather the muggle supplies. 'I wonder how Snape knows about muggle cleaning supplies,' thought Hermione. As she walked over to the mess, she thought 'wow I guess that he wasn't kidding when he said that it was near his desk.'

Walking over to his desk, Professor Snape realized he had never in his life been thankful for a stupid 1st year and their mistakes for he noticed that Hermione was now on all fours scrubing the floor. Suddenly inappropriate thoughts entered his head. Trying to clear his thoughts, Professor Snape quickly left to enter his personal quarters.


	3. Hermione, You Should Know Better!

Chapter 3: Hermione Granger, You Should Know Better!

Hermione Granger was on her hands and knees scrubbing the floors, when she heard one of the doors slam open, and thought to herself, 'Professor Snape has major issues!' She sat up, and kneeled looking over Professor Snape's desk seeing the open door, but what she didn't know is that she was the reason as to why Professor Snape stormed out of the classroom into his personal quarters.

Hermione Granger realized that it was twenty minutes after she had first started her task, when she finally stood up from the floor. She realized that Professor Snape had not returned to let her leave, so she looked in his cupboard, and in his office, but soon realized that she might have to go into his rooms to find him. She didn't realize that Professor Snape might want her to stay in the classroom, and walked into his rooms without a second thought. As Professor Snape stepped into the shower he heard some footsteps in his rooms, and figured that he should hurry up with his shower.

Hermione walked to one of Professor Snape's many bookshelves, found a book that looked interesting, curled up on his couch, and started to read that book. What she didn't realize is that Professor Snape would probably figure out that someone was in his rooms, and finish whatever he was doing in 10 minutes flat. Professor Snape stepped out of his shower, turned the water off, grabbed a towel from the rack, wrapped it around his hips, and walked through his bedroom into the livingroom all the while thinking 'Who ever is in my rooms without my permission will get yelled at, yet if it is a student they will have more punishment than what they had before.' Hermione sat on his couch curled up reading a book, while he was getting ready to confront whomever may be in his rooms.

Professor Snape looked around his rooms, and saw that someone was indeed curled up on his couch reading one of his books, but what he didn't realize is that that person was Miss Granger. Hermione was oblivious to Professor Snape's presense until he walked up behind the couch, and cleared his throat loudly. "Miss Granger, what are you doing in my rooms?" asked Professor Snape quietly. "I'm sorry sir, I was looking for you because I finished cleaning the floor like you asked me to and after looking elsewhere, I figured out that you would probably be in here, yet when I came in here... unfortunately a book caught my eye, so I curled up to read the book," said Hermione uninterestedly. Professor Snape reached out, and grabbed his book by the spine looking at Hermione like she had done something extremely ridiculous by entering his rooms.

Hermione looked around before she realized that Professor Snape might be in a state of undress. She blushed and looked over the couch to see that indeed he was in that particular state, soon she looked down at her hands and asked Professor Snape quietly, "Professor do you want me to go back to the classroom, and wait for you there?" Professor Snape said, "Yes Miss Granger, I want you out of my rooms!"

Hermione scurried off of the couch and out the room, giving Professor Snape one last glance before hurrying to the classroom. Professor Snape sighed quietly, and walked back to his bedroom slowly before getting his professional clothing out to get dressed before anyone else interrupted him.


	4. The Interrruption, and Hermione's leave!

Chapter 4: The Interruption!

Professor Snape was soon interrrupted by the fire in the livingroom turing a green color before Professor Dumbledore walked out of the fireplace looking for Professor Snape. Professor Dumbledore looked amused as he found Professor Snape pulling on his clothing quite hurriedly. Yet Professor Snape was unaware of Professor Dumbledore's presense, until Albus chuckled quietly. At the same time that Albus was chuckling quietly, Hermione Granger ran up to the Gryffindor Tower in such a hurry.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this interruption, Albus?" Professor Snape asked quite snidely. Professor Dumbledore looked at Severus with a twinkle in his eyes as he looked around the room. "I was wondering why you yelled at Miss Granger, since I heard you through the fire even though neither of you payed enough attention to me, if you knew that she would most likely come in here looking for you?" asked Albus Dumbledore. Severus Snape said, "I was in the shower, when she decided to waltz into my rooms, a TEACHER'S ROOMS AT THAT! She should know better than to enter a teacher's rooms without permission from said teacher. Is there anything else?"

Albus smiled quietly, and said, "Most likely she looked elsewhere for you, but couldn't find you. So it would be resonable for her to decide to come looking in your rooms for you, if she heard you storm out of your classroom through your office, and into your personal quarters. And here I thought that you would know better than to leave a student unsupervised for twenty or so minutes, I guess that I was mistaken to think that." Severus sighed quite loudly and asked, "Is that all you came to tell me, Headmaster? If so I would like to relax in peace before the Dark Lord summons me sometime this week."

Albus smiled and said, "Your quite right Severus, I suggest that you get some rest before he summons you to do his bidding." Severus sighed, grabbed his bottle of Odgen's Firewhiskey, and plopped himself down in one of his chairs in front of his fireplace. Albus said, "Severus, I didn't think that you drank directly out of the bottle. I guess that I'm probably in for more suprizes from you this weekend." Severus summoned a glass, opened the bottle quickly, before pouring himself a generous amount of the liquid into the glass, and said snidely, "Well Headmaster, you shall get even more suprises, either from me or someone else in this castle." "What do you mean, my boy?" asked Albus. "Think about it hard. You'll be surprised at how many people have kept some sort of a secret from you," said Severus truthfully.


	5. Hermione, What Is Wrong With You!

Chapter 5: Hermione, What Is Wrong With You!

Hermione finished running up the stairs to stop at the portrait of the Fat Lady, and waited for said portrait to ask her for the password. The Fat Lady awakened to see Miss Granger waiting somewhat patiently, when the portrait asked her, "Password?" Hermione said, "Quid Agis." The Fat Lady opened the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower for Hermione, then Hermione stepped inside only to find Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley waiting for her in front of the Gryffindor fireplace.

Harry Potter asked her immediately, "Hermione are you ok?" Hermione only nodded silently as Ronald Weasley asked, "What happened? Where were you? All we saw was you reading, and then you were gone so what I want to know is Where in Merlin's beard did you run off to?" Hermione sighed and said, "I looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that if I didn't hurry up then I would be in for more detentions with Professor Snape, and I know that I need to study for my NEWTs unlike you, who think that they can get away with cheating off of me on their NEWTs. I thought that if I hurried down to the dungeons, then I wouldn't be late and I wouldn't have to serve such a boring or long detention with Professor Snape."

Harry asked Hermione, "What did you do to get detention?" Hermione said quietly, "I started to day-dream in his class, when I was supposed to be working on the Sleeping Potion. I didn't get enough sleep last night, so I almost nodded off in class." Ron said, "So what your telling us is that you 'Miss Know-It-All' had to serve a detention with Snape. I can't believe that Snape would give you a detention just because you almost nodded off in class. I'm surprised that he didn't give you one for your lack of love-life."

Hermione blushed, started crying, and ran out of the portrait in annoyance with Ron. As she ran up to the Astronomy Tower, what she didn't know was that Professor Snape was getting drunk before he decided to confront Hermione Granger about her actions during her detention. As soon as she was in the Astronomy Tower, she thought to herself, 'Hermione Granger, what is wrong with you? You should know better than to enter a teacher's rooms without his permission or day-dream about said teacher in his class when your supposed to be working.'

Hermione couldn't stop the thoughts that kept running through her head as she sat down on the wall, but Miss Noris was waiting for one of the students to do something like this and meowed to Filch, the caretaker of Hogwarts. Filch looked around, and said in excitement, "Now what have you found my pretty? Is a student out after curfew?" Hermione tried to stop herself from crying out, but a sob came out of her mouth as Filch came around the corner. She figured that she would be in detention with Professor Snape again, and didn't want to suffer with his ire for the second time that week.

Hermione thought to herself, 'I shouldn't have left the common room in such a hurry without thinking about getting myself into trouble, but it looks like I'll have to serve another detention with Professor Snape even though I don't want to deal with him getting pissed at me again.' Filch said, "Miss Granger, you should not be up here after curfew hours. Twenty points from Gryffindor for being in the Astronomy Tower after curfew." Hermione sighed, and started walking down the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room entrance, but what she didn't expect was that Professor Snape would be drunk standing in front of the Gryffindor entrance instead of being in his rooms.

Professor Snape looked around and saw Miss Granger walking toward him in such a hurry that he didn't expect her to run directly into him. "I'm sorry Professor Snape, I didn't see you there," said Hermione Granger. Professor Snape said, "It's qu-quite a-alri-ght, Misss Granger." She sighed in annoyance and asked Professor Snape, "Are you drunk Professor? If so, I think that you need to go back to your rooms and speak with me in the morning." He thought for a moment, then shook his head before speaking again, "No worries Miss Granger, I'll be better in a minute. I think that we need to talk about your detention."


	6. The Agreement and a crying Hermione!

Chapter 6: The Agreement and a crying Hermione!

Hermione asked, "What about the detention, sir?" "I think that we need to forget about what happened during the detention," said Professor Snape. She thought about it for a few minutes, and nodded in agreement. She didn't think that Professor Snape would actually ask her to forget what had happened during the detention, but then she realized that she had seen her teacher's rooms, and seen said teacher in only a towel before she noticed that Professor Dumbledore was listening on the interaction between her and Severus.

Severus sighed, and asked her, "Would you please walk with me to discuss this in a more private location?" Before he started to walk off down the stairs to a more 'private location'. Hermione soon followed him without question, thinking that Professor Snape would only want to obliviate her of the events. Soon enough they were at the undisclosed location, and Professor Snape opened a door before ushering Hermione into the empty classroom.

Professor Snape looked around before grabbing her shoulders, and kissing her firmly on the lips, but Hermione didn't reciprocate the kiss. Hermione thought to herself, 'What is Professor Snape doing? This makes no sense what-so-ever because if I recall correctly Professor Snape didn't want anything to do with me before the detention, and made it clear that he didn't want me during the detention. I know that a student and teacher relationship is against the rules, unless the student is of age, but what I don't understand is why he would want to kiss me now after all that has happened in the last 24 hours.' Suddenly, she pushed Professor Snape away as she ran to the door starting to cry because she couldn't believe that he would stoop so low as to make her go into an abandoned classroom just to kiss her, when he clearly didn't want her before any of this had happened.

Professor Snape stood in the empty classroom in astonishment because he thought that maybe Hermione would acutally reciprocate the kiss. He shook his head and started to leave the room before Argus' cat, Miss Norris, came looking for someone to get into trouble with Argus. As soon as he was out of the classroom, he thought to himself, 'Maybe I didn't think this through enough, or maybe Miss Granger's fantasy was just that a fantasy. Yet I really doubt that Miss Granger would be idiotic enough to fantasize about me, then not even think that I would be drunk enough to kiss her. I should stop trying to analyze things, all it's doing is giving me a headache.'

Hermione hurried up the stairs to the Gryffindor portrait, and said, "Quid Agis" in such a rush that the Fat Lady didn't have enough time to question Hermione about the tears that were making their way down her cheeks. Hermione rushed through the Gryffindor Common Room said, "I don't want to be distrubed," and left up the stairs to her rooms without another word to either Ron or Harry. As she was hurrying up the stairs, Ron and Harry shared a look, and shrugged together before going back to their game of Exploding Snap. What Ron didn't realize is that Hermione would most likely be this way because of what had just occured in-between her and Seveurs Snape.

As the boys shared the look, what they didn't count on was the fact that Professor Snape was walking up the stairs to the portrait of the Fat Lady to demand entrance to see if Hermione Granger was fine after the incident in the empty classroom. Professor Snape said, "I want entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room immediately" yet the Fat Lady said, "If you don't have the password, then I can't allow entrance Professor Snape." Professor Snape left in such a rush that no one wanted to get on his bad side at that time because they figured that they would get points taken away for questioning him about his actions. As this was happening, Hermione flung herself onto her bed crying her eyes out thinking that Professor Snape had pulled a practical joke on her for someone else's sick amusement, but what really happened was that Professor Snape figured it would be best to let her wallow in her own self-pity as he contemplated his next attempt to show his true feelings to Miss Granger without it going all downhill.


	7. The Contemplations!

Hermione Granger finally sat up on her bed as she thought about Professor Snape's action. 'Ok, so Professor Snape was drunk, but why would so drunk that he would kiss me? Or is it really my fault that he tried to kiss me because he might have felt something towards me that he didn't think I would have any problems with him being drunk?' Hermione thought to herself before grabbing her shower items, and rushing to the bathroom to take a shower without anyone wanting to question her because of the tears.

Hermione didn't think that Professor Snape would most likely be storming down to the dungeons to go do the same thing. As soon as she had the shower to the correct temperature, she removed her clothing, and stepped into the shower without any complaints as her muscles started to loosen up from all the stress that she had to deal with that day. Professor Snape stormed down to the dungeons to contemplate everything that had happened during the last twenty-four hours before he decided that it would be best not to linger on things that were in the past in that point in time. In the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry Potter thought to himself, 'I didn't think that Hermione would become so pissy when she returned from wherever she went to when Ron had pissed her off so much, but then again you never know what Hermione would do.'

Hermione sighed as she stepped under the shower's nozzle, and thought to herself, 'I will not bow, and I will not break because of some idiots who thought that they could get away with being rude and annoying. I actually thought that Ronald Weasley would be nice and sympathetic about my detention, not like he was after I had returned. He probably thought that I was lying about my detention or something like that. I can't believe that I let him control my emotions like that.' She figured out that it would be best to ignore him when he started to rant and rave about things that weren't in his control. As she was taking her shower, Ron was being a jackass to everyone that was closest to him besides Harry because he thought that Harry would stick up for him because he was Harry's friend first.

As soon as Professor Snape was in front of the entrance to his rooms, he snarled out, "Amor vincit omnia," to the snake on the branch of the rosewood tree. He figured that the password would most likely not happen to him, but as soon as he saw Hermione Granger's fantasy, then he knew that maybe love would conquer all of the upcoming obstacles. He was hoping that his love would last throughout his life, but then he might never know because of Voldemort figuring out about him being a spy. As soon as the portrait opened to his rooms, he stepped through and started to pace replaying everything that occured between him and Hermione, yet he didn't realize that maybe Albus would be watching from his looking glass that was in Albus' office.


	8. The Plans!

Indeed Albus Dumbledore was watching both Severus Snape and Hermione Granger through his looking glass thinking about a way to get Hermione and Severus together without anything trying to complicate things even more than what they were already. Minerva McGonagall sat in her rooms before thinking about all that Albus and herself had been through, and all that Hermione and Severus would go through. Albus walked over to his fireplace, threw some floo powder into the fire, and said, "Minnie would you be so kind as to come here a minute?" Minerva looked up at Albus as she heard his nickname for her, and smiled some before saying, "Yes Albus, I'll come through if you will move quickly."

Minerva moved to the fire, threw some floo powder into the fire, called out "Albus Dumbledore's office," walked through the green flames, and smiled to Albus before hugging him. Yet neither of them knew that Severus and Hermione would be making their own plans to get together even with all of the restrictions. Hermione Granger stepped out of the shower as soon as she stopped crying over what had happened earlier. As she was doing that, down in the dungeons Severus Snape figured that it would be best to take action before Ronald Weasley tried to get together with Hermione Granger, even though Ron wouldn't know what hit him if Hermione told him to bugger off.

Severus paced and thought for some time before he decided that it would do him no use to worry about it that night, so he went to his bedroom, removed most of his clothing, and climbed into his bed dreaming of a certain bushy-haired know-it-all who thought of him as well. In the Gryffindor Tower, Hermione figured that if she showed him that she could deal with all of the complications in his life, then he might see that she was actually a smart girl who knew exactly what she was doing in her life. Hermione paced and thought for some time before she decided that it would do her no use to worry about anything that night and for her to get to bed, and hopefully get some sleep before she would have to get up in the morning and get ready for classes. As they were going to bed, Albus had started to become the "cupid" of the century, even though he didn't really know what he was doing because he couldn't predict the outcome of his plans. What he did know for sure was that in the end Hermione Granger and Severus Snape would be married and living their lives together from that time foreward.

Up in the headmaster's office, Albus smirked at Minerva while thinking about all the ways he could get her to do his bidding, even though she may not be one of his spies for the Order of the Phoenix she could still spy on Severus and Hermione to see exactly how well his plan worked out. Albus and Minerva didn't realize that Severus had already started to plan out how he was going to proove to Hermione that he was really in love with her without something or someone disturbing his plans. Down in the dungeons, Severus Snape was asleep before his head hit his pillows. And up in the Gryffindor Tower, Hermione Granger started to fall asleep as soon as she climbed under her covers, and dreamt of a certain greasy-haired potions professor.


	9. Plans Going Nowhere Fast!

Albus smiled at Minerva, and asked her, "Would you do something for me, Minnie?" Minerva looked at Albus with her stern look, and said immediately, "It really depends on what it is that you want me to do for you." Albus grinned, and said, "I want you to spy on Severus and Hermione to make sure that they get together, but I want to make sure that neither of them realize what we're doing." Minerva sighed, and said, "No I will not do what you want I'm an independent woman, which means that you can't boss me around like one of your pawns. I can't believe that you would actually think that I would spy on Hermione or Severus just to make sure that they get together.  
What you don't realize is that they can get together on their own terms."

As this was happening in the Headmaster's office, down in the dungeons Severus Snape was dreaming about Hermione Granger, but what he didn't realize is that Hermione was dreaming about him at the same time. Neither of them realized that they could go into each other's dreams and actually interact without being interrupted by someone else. In Hermione's dream, she sat on a bench by the Black Lake as Severus walked up to her holding a boquet of flowers. Hermione sighed and stared into the murky depths of the Black Lake wondering what exactly was going on that she was dreaming about Professor Snape, the same teacher that tried to show his feelings to her before she ran out of the empty classroom crying thinking that it was all just a sick joke played by Ron.

Hermione Granger sat on the bench for what seemed like forever to her before Severus bent down to give her the boquet of flowers, yet as soon as he did that he stood up, grabbed her hand, and said, "I thought that maybe if we were dreaming together then maybe we might be able to show our true feelings without anyone like Albus deciding to meddle in our future plans. I'm sorry if I moved too quickly, I just thought that maybe if I kissed you then you would actually start to think of me as another normal person instead of 'the great bat of the dungeons'." Hermione smiled, and nodded in acceptance of his apology and explination, but then she sighed some thinking about why she was dreaming of him to begin with. She said, "It's ok, Professor... I'm sorry about the day-dreaming in your class. I just needed a break from all of the shit that I'm putting up with Harry and Ron."

Soon some soft music started playing, Hermione stood up, and started to twirl around before looking at Professor Snape closely. Severus saw this, and asked her while holding out his hand like the gentleman that he is, "Would you like to dance with me before this dream ends?" Hermione smiled, and took his offered hand slowly. Yet she didn't know that this dream was exactly what Albus and Minerva were quietly watching in the Headmaster's office. Hermione walked up to Severus slowly, yet as she walked up to him her clothing turned into a beautiful silk flowing gown.

As Hermione stepped up to him, she looked down and gasped in suprise because she hadn't realize that he clothing would change into what either one was dreaming it would look like. Severus Snape looked at her in awe as his own normally strict clothing changed into something similar to wizarding dress robes. Hermione looked at him slowly before finally closing the distance between them, and grabbed onto his shoulders with some hesitation. Severus pulled her closer as she grabbed onto his shoulders, and made sure that she was in the correct position to ballroom dance. Yet as they were dancing in their dreams, what they didn't realize is that somehow the Hufflepuff ghost, the Grey Lady, would be watching over Hermione as she slept peacefully. Severus was being watched over by the Slytherin ghost, the Bloody Baron, as he slept the most uninterrupted sleep that he had in quite a while.


	10. Life Goes On!

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the people who actually want me to continue this story in the world of Harry Potter!!!

Hermione stood in the field of wild flowers near the Black Lake with Severus in their shared dream. Hermione and Severus walked towards the tree that was closer to the Black Lake which incendently held a picnic basket and all of the picnic supplies in it. Hermione asked Severus, "Why is this picnic basket here?" Severus says, "I thought that you might like to eat before we do other things."

Hermione starts to laugh as Severus starts to flirt with her. As she is laughing, Severus is removing everything from the picnic basket. Hermione notices that he is using wandless magic to help him remove everything from the basket. Hermione sits down on the picnic blanket as Severus uses the wandless magic again, and summons faeries to circle Hermione. She giggles loudly as the faeries circle her basking her in their light.

Hermione and Severus sat near the Black Lake thinking about the events that had happened before they fell asleep. Yet as Hermione sat near Severus she started to wonder if what Severus was actually trying to befriend her or just sleep with her. Severus thought about Hermione and what his next actions may be to get her to actually deal with moodiness and all the problems in his life. He thought for a few moments, and decided just to let it all play out the way fate had wanted it to.

As they were dreaming, Albus and Minerva laid in their bed after a peaceful amount of talking and exercise. Hermione was still in bed, but soon enough she heard her alarm start to ring for a few minutes before she knew that she would have to wake up and get out of her bed. In the dream state, Hermione said, "I'm really sorry for treating you the way that I was last night. I really thought that you were trying to play some sort of sick joke on me like Ronald would, either way I know that I must get up soon, so I shall talk to you maybe tomorrow night."

Severus sighed quietly, and said, "I suppose that I shall see you tomorrow night... if I can get an actual nights rest." Hermione looked at Severus quietly before leaning over to kiss him somewhat blushing at her own actions towarda a professor of hers, even though she was of age and it was consentual. Hermione and Severus blushed as soon as they parted slowly. Severus thought to himself, 'I can't believe that I might actually like her, even if she is a student of mine... I think that nothing shall be able to separate us from each other in the long run.'

Severus started to awaken from his excellent dream, and figured that it would be best for him to take some headache relieving potion before getting dressed because he had drunk almost a full bottle of firewhiskey. Up in Albus' office, Albus and Minerva figured that it would be best for them to get ready for the day because they figured that Albus had paperwork to get done, and Minerva knew that she had some papers to grade before anything else got in her way of the way she would do things at Hogwarts.


	11. Oh No, Not Again!

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the people who actually want me to continue this story in the world of Harry Potter!!!

Albus was sitting at his desk, when he suddenly decided to floo Minerva and said, "Minnie, I have a question for you." Minerva looked at the floo and sighed as she asked, "What is your question, Albus?" Albus asked her, "Would you do me a huge favor?" Minerva said quickly, "If it is about me helping you with Severus and Hermione's situation, then I'm not going to help you with your scheming against them, which means that you'll need to find someone else to be your co-conspirator… If you must know I already know for my own self that Severus and Hermione are getting through the bumps in the road, and actually getting along just fine without your interferences, so I hope that you understand that you don't need to meddle in other people's affairs, if fate already has plans for the people."

Albus sighed quietly, and grabbed a lemon drop to suckle on contemplating who he could ask to be a co-conspirator with him without any thought to what would happen. He thought for a few more minutes, but then he realized that he might as well ask one of his old friends that would help him out without any thoughts. As he was thinking, up in the Gryffindor Girls Dorms Hermione sighed, and thought to herself, 'If only that dream could have lasted for days… I would be willing to miss classes to be able to spend more time with Severus; I guess that he's exactly the man that I wanted all along…'.

Hermione looked around and noticed that the other girls were starting to awaken, so she hurried up gathered her things, and headed to grab a shower before anyone stopped her to gossip about simple things. She was hoping that she would be able to go to the library, and read up on some things that she really wanted to learn about or maybe even meet Severus there without anyone bugging her because she wanted to spend more time with him. She couldn't believe that if she had the chance, she would choose to spend the rest of her life with him… instead of spending it with someone else, like Ron Weasley or someone that uninteresting in her opinion.

As she was getting out of her comfortable bed, gathering her things for a shower, and then heading towards the bathroom; Severus was getting ready for the day hoping that nothing bad would happen, that way he could go to the library, and hopefully getting to see Hermione without any interruptions. She took a quick shower, got dressed quickly, and then headed to tell the other girls that she was finished so they could get ready for the day. As this was happening with Hermione, Severus Snape was getting dressed after taking a quick shower without any interruptions. He was hoping to get homework graded and finished, then go to the library to do some reading.


	12. Things Happen In The Library!

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the people who actually want me to continue this story in the world of Harry Potter!!!

Hermione walked down the stairs from the Girls Dormitory, through the Common Room, heading straight to the library. As she was walking to the library, Severus Snape was taking his time getting ready for the day, making sure that everything was in proper order before walking up the dungeon stairs to go up to the library. Hermione thought to herself, 'I hope that I can have some sort of peace and quite compared to these last few weekends, but I'm not even sure if I'll be able to see Severus or not… Hell, I'm not even sure if he'll be there or if he'll be in the dungeons grading the homework to tell the truth.'

As soon as she thought this, she glanced around the stairway, and surprisingly saw that Severus Snape was walking up the stairs to the same exact place that she was going to. She didn't realize that maybe Severus Snape would be looking for her, or maybe even trying to find a few books to read like he usually did during the weekends when he wasn't busy grading the homework that he had assigned for Potions. She didn't even realize that maybe he wanted to see her, and hopefully be able to talk with her in some sort of privacy. Severus Snape looked around some before seeing Hermione look at him with some sort of feelings towards him in her expression.

Severus Snape looked around again, just to make sure that no one saw what he saw… He didn't really want anyone else to know that he felt the same way that Hermione Granger felt about him, without any type of remorse. He looked towards the library doors, and then back to her hoping that the message would get to her quick enough that they wouldn't have to really communicate through words. He already figured that if he communicated through words, he might actually tell the whole school how he felt about Hermione, and he didn't really want word to get to the Governors of Hogwarts because the governors, especially Lucius Malfoy would want to tell Lord Voldemort, and most likely Voldemort would want to harm him.

Hermione Granger walked the rest of the way down the stairs to the library doors, walked into the library, and over to her usual table in the back corner of the library with her school bag over her shoulder. Yet, Severus Snape walked the same path that she had just walked, but he didn't realize that maybe someone would be watching them interact without complicating things even more than what they were. Hermione walked over to her usual table, removed her bag from her shoulder, placed it on the table, and pulled out what she thought that someone would see her working on intently, but really she was waiting for Severus to arrive. Severus looked around the library, and walked quickly to where Hermione sat at 'her' table.

Hermione sat at 'her' table in the dark corner of the library, when Severus walked up to where she sat quietly. She thought to herself, 'I didn't think that he would come here so quickly… Hell I didn't even know that he was coming until I saw him earlier heading this way!' Hermione smiled as she saw Severus walk up to her, and bend down to kiss her on her cheek. He watched her reaction to his kiss on her cheek, as she smiled and blushed quietly.


	13. Well, Things Can Happen

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the people who actually want me to continue this story in the world of Harry Potter!!!

Hermione looked at Severus as he pulled up a chair, and sat down right beside her. She smiled as she saw him look at her without any thought about what would happen next. Severus smirked at Hermione, and then looked at her work that she was supposed to be working on in the library. She sat next to him silently, even though she knew why he was sitting with her. He looked around, and made sure that no one would be stupid enough to come to where they were.

Hermione sat in silence, and then thought about the things that they could do if they were disillusioned from others that may be watching. Severus knew what she was thinking about, but didn't really think that he would be able to use the disillusionment charm, and the silencing spell without anyone like Madame Pince noticing what was happening in her library. Madame Pince would most likely figure out what had happened in her library, when she saw the books spread out and the seat moved out some. Hermione figured that if they were to disillusion themselves, then they would have to place the silencing spell around where they were sitting so that no one would notice any giggling or anything like that.

Hermione cast the silencing spell as she still sat in the same chair that she claimed as 'hers', then decided that it would be best for Severus to cast the disillusionment charm on both of them. Severus looked at her then made sure to cast the disillusionment charm silently without any sudden hesitations. She looked at him, and smiled quietly because she knew that he would love to kiss her right then and there, and since she had the spells cast they didn't have to worry about someone walking over to see them kissing or hear them doing anything that was inappropriate for the teacher-student relationship that they were supposed to be showing to everyone else. They looked into each others eyes, and saw the love that they held for each other, even though they were still student and teacher at Hogwarts.

Hermione didn't care how they were supposed to act in public before she was to graduate; currently it was their time to spend together because usually they would be in so much trouble if the governors of the school ever found out before she was a graduate. She had already decided that she would take whatever position she could at the school to be with Severus because she loved him that much. Severus also realized that if he could then he would do anything to be with Hermione. They realized that everything would have to be planned out correctly if they were to be together without being caught by one of the teachers or one of the students. As they were fixing to kiss, they got interrupted by a low cough… looking up they saw that it was Albus Dumbledore that had coughed soft enough for only them to hear him without someone suspecting a thing.

Hermione looked up, and sighed quietly because she knew that they had been caught by the Headmaster of the school. Severus looked around, and sighed some then realized that they had really been caught by the Headmaster. He thought for a moment, and then asked, "What can I do for you headmaster?" Albus looked at the both of them with a twinkle in his eyes, and said, "Nothing that fate can't handle… I've already caught you doing things in the school that may not seem to be appropriate, and I've figured out that either you try to keep this situation a secret or you get the governors involved in this and Severus gets put either in Azkaban or he can't work at a school again."

Hermione sighed with Severus, and looked at Severus quietly waiting for him to answer Albus' statement with a promise of his own. Severus looked at the headmaster, and said, "I will do my best to make sure that neither the students nor the teachers find out about this relationship until after Hermione graduates in May. I'm hoping that nothing will happen to either of us before then, but I never know exactly what the Dark Lord has planned for me at any of the meetings." Albus nodded, and left the library without any other comments or any other things to ask or say to either Hermione or Severus.


	14. Epilogue

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the people who actually want me to continue this story in the world of Harry Potter!!! And just to inform you readers, this is my last chapter... so I hope that ya'll like it! Oh yeah, sorry if it wasn't a very long chapter.

Three months later, Hermione finally graduated Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry specializing in Transfigurations, since Professor Minerva McGonagall had finally moved up to being the Headmistress, instead of being the Deputy Headmistress as she was before. Hermione and Severus knew that eventually they would have to suffer with the fight with Lord Voldemort, but currently they had no worries except making sure that Hermione didn't get pregnant before they got rid of Voldemort. They looked at each other, and then looked at Minerva asking her, "Will marry us?" Minerva looked at them, and then smiled silently as Albus Dumbledore would have smiled if he would have lived this long, but unfortunately Albus had died at least a month and a half before.

Minerva quickly married Hermione and Severus, making sure that the castle connected their rooms before they got to spend their honeymoon at the Greek Island of Prygos. They knew that nothing nor anyone could do something to disturb them because they had the island all to themselves, and Severus had already informed Voldemort that he would be unreachable because of their honeymoon.


End file.
